


Red: love, Pain, Passion, And Hate.

by Spider_Dork



Series: Colourful Soulmates [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I'm useless at tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Right??? Thats the tag to use?, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Colors, Soulmates, help me please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Dork/pseuds/Spider_Dork
Summary: Everyone See's in greyscale, (Black and white) unless they are touching their soulmate.Peter's never seen in color, not sure that he wants too... Until he see's Red.Wade Never understood the colors thing... he's loved plenty of people and none of them made him see color... Maybe the colors a myth... maybe they just think they see color... either way he's not interested...Non-powers, but I'm working on a powers version: Blue: Sadness, Hope, Depression, And Peace.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> WASSUP
> 
> read this...
> 
> do it...
> 
> and give me tags to add cause my brain isn't working.

 

Peter frowned, his text book wasn’t in his bag, which is fine… he didn’t need to study or pass or be a functional member of society.  _ ‘Deep Breathing Parker… It’ll be ok.’  _ He sighed and looked up at the grey skies… of course he wouldn’t know if it wasn’t grey. Everyone see’s the world in greyscale until they come into contact with their soulmate. He remembered hastily grabbing Gwen and Mj’s hands and glancing around, being disappointed when it didn’t stick.

 

When the elementary school’s explained to the kids that while touching their soulmate they could see color boys went running down the halls poking people hoping to see this strange phenomenon. He remembered the shock as a couple in highschool started seeing colors, and the school was obsessed with it. 

 

Some nerdy girl was pushed down the bleachers during a football game and the school’s quarterback stopped mid-run to help her up and as soon as their hands touched they were frozen, he grabbed her and lifted her up and looked around wildly until he saw her face, Apparently she had eyes that were striking colors. Later He desperately tried to explain to the other guys what her hair looked like but had nothing except “what your favorite food tastes like”

All Peter saw was shifting shades of grey.

That never stopped him from becoming an amazing photographer.

 

He had a sense for what was beautiful, in greyscale and in color.

 

He sighed and turned around, heading back to his apartment for his book. He could be a couple minutes late. It’s not like he HAS to be a decent student. _ ‘Deep Breathing… I’ll make it”  _

 

He opened the door to his apartment, His roommate Johnny was asleep on the couch as usual. He walked into his room and turned on the light. Or tried to. The light flickered and went out. Peter sighed, A common occurrence, and felt along the room, his dresser was covered in books but not his advanced biochemistry book. WHich technically he had two advanced bio books because that was just a broad term for a bunch of fine sciences involving EVERY CHEMICAL FOUND IN HUMANS. “Breath, don’t stress…” He said to himself, “You talking motivational to yourself again?!?” Johnny shouted from the couch. “Shut UP Johnny!” Peter called back… damn… thought he was asleep. He fumbled to the bed where he felt between the bed and the wall, big book, torn spin- “THERE IT IS!” He yelled, pulling it out and jumping up.

 

“Found your book you told me to remind you was behind the bed??” 

Peter blinked, oh yeah, forgot about that.. “Asshole!” he shouted and turned to leave his room.

A picture of Uncle ben was knocked over on his dresser, he righted it and stared at it. His uncle died a long time ago, a robber killed him. Peter was devastated but he couldn’t do anything about it… He hated being human sometimes. And with that depressing thought he left.

 

His lecture was canceled last minute and Peter realized his phone was off and he found himself sitting under a tree scrolling through facebook because he didn’t really feel like going anywhere.

 

He was headed to work, stopped to look at some graffiti and some guy bumped into him, 

 

And then… Peter went blind.


	2. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter reacts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me please

And then… Peter went blind.

 

Well that’s what it felt like… 

 

All of a sudden, as soon as he felt the guy’s arm hit his shoulder the brick wall wasn’t whatever he knew all his life, it was deeper and painful and the graffiti wasn’t just shifting shades it was bright and it popped and swirled and writhed about it self, with some hues that Peter recognized (white, black, greyness) And others that seemed to be pure emotion put into the physical world.

 

Peter spun to look at the guy, seeing his jacket as the brightest most beautiful emotion, better than the splatters on the walls. And then he had passed, leaving Peter without the powerful things he now understood as colors. It felt like a splash of cold icy water after being wrapped in warmth and love on a cold snowy day. He had never felt anything as powerful as what he saw, and now the guy who bumped into him was just another grey jacket in the sea of people steadily walking away.

 

Peter dashed forward, grabbing anybody he could reach and calling out “Who bumped into me?! Who saw it?!” Nobody made the colors come back. Some gave him pitying looks, one girl hugged him… it was an awful thing to lose your soul mate… some people find them and decide to live their life without them, sometimes abandoning their soulmate to a life of grey.

 

Peter shakily called in sick for work, and worked his way back home. He almost broke down on the subway but he held it together until he got to his flat. 

 

He stepped inside and slowly closed the door.

 

“Hey…” Johnny said hesitantly, walking out of the kitchen with a coffee mug. “What happened to work?” 

 

“I found my soulmate…” Peter replied weekly, falling to his knees.

 

Johnny’s face lit up, launching a barrage of questions “WHo?! Who is she?? Who was it?? When? Was it just outside?? Who-” but then stopped, watching the tears roll down his face.

 

“Oh no…” he got down and hugged Peter as he cried, for hours, babbling about the beautiful colors and how could they leave him without the colors??

  
  


_-_-_

 

Wade stood, breathing heavily in an alley. The kid he bumped into was his soulmate… he’ll never get over the color of his eyes, rich and heavy and warm… He heard the kid yelling for him… but he never came out of hiding… he just curled up on the ground and waited. Images flashed through his mind, of his beautiful sparkling eyes opening wide in awe, the soft hues of his skin blending beautifully, freckles along his nose the same ‘color’ as his hair, but nowhere near as complex and just… 

 

“Beautiful” He whispered, those eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life.

 

He choked out a sob and curled tighter into a ball as he heard the kid’s cries get more desperate.

 

_-_-_

  
  


Peter stared into space as the world seemed to turn without him. He didn’t know what to do, or think, or say. So he didn’t. Johnny had helped but the fact was Peter had a broken heart over someone he had never really met. He got something that he obsessed over as a kid and just when he didn’t care… he saw them.

 

Now… 

 

He’d never get to learn the names of the emotions he saw or hold his soulmate’s hand and learn all the names for the colors of their face or have someone to hold him and help him see the beauty he captures in his camera.

 

He felt empty and cold. He looked up at the grey sky. He’d never know if it’s supposed to be “Blue” or if it’s the special “silver” that didn’t translate into black and white. 

 

He was sitting on the edge of his building’s roof… he wasn’t going to jump… it’s not high enough, besides he doesn’t really want to jump. He just needs something to do. He looks down at the people walking below. He wonders what they’re wearing. Bright colors that match? Or clash? Do they know what colors they are wearing? Do they care?

 

He sighed and slowly got up from the ledge and walked away. He still has classes and work even if he doesn’t see the point of working.

 

_-_-_ 

 

Wade whipped around the corner as he saw his kid get up, hiding out of sight he was breathing heavily. Now admittedly it was a bad idea to stalk the kid and follow him home after he abandoned him. Which technically he didn’t abandon him, he just can’t let the kid find out his soulmate looks like ground beef fucked a shag carpet. 

 

Which explains the mask he’s wearing now… It’s from his bad days but he looks like either a robber or some cosplay fanatic… so he’s wearing a big hoodie with the hood up and over a cap which is on over the mask. So a little overkill but those eyes are worth it.

 

But the kid looked so depressed. Some people have been known to commit suicide after being separated from their soulmate. Was this kid like that?? 

 

He looked back around the corner, the kid was gone and there was no body on the pavement, which wouldn’t have happened anyway but whatever. Should he follow the kid or leave it be? 

 

He’s never been known for his smart decisions.


	3. Glimpses

Peter grabbed the strap to his bag and huffed. The air felt heavy and the world around him looked glum, it was a bright day however and he usually would be trying to find a way to get away from school and work to just take pictures. Onwards… 

 

He stopped at his usual coffee-and-danish for the day cafe. Leaning against the counter waiting for his coffee and staring into space, not thinking about anything in particular… or anything at all. Suddenly his eyes focused and the world was bright, the wall was blazing with some emotion like heat and the girl next to him had some scarf that looked severe and blinding, but also like a cousin to the trees outside. Green! She’s wearin- then the color faded and Peter whipped around, looking for whoever touched him, but no one was there. 

 

“Medium americano and chocolate croissant for one Pete Parken?”

 

He jumped and spun around, muttering “Parker…” under his breath and accepting his coffee. He turned to leave but stopped, tapping on the Girl’s shoulder.

 

“I really like your scarf.” He said with a smile when she looked at him. 

 

“Oh!” she exclaimed, perking up and returning the smile. “Thank you! Did- did you-uh, see the color?” She added nervously, eyes widening when she realized how that might be taken.

 

“Yes!” Peter interrupted her doubts. “Just for a bit when my soulmate touched me, it’s beautiful, a bright shocking green.”

 

“Gr-green?” She asked quietly, looking at the scarf with a funky smile. Before she could ask anymore Peter was gone.

 

_-_-_

 

“Stupid! Stupid stupid stupid!” Wade berated himself, lightly knocking his head against a wall. He shouldn’t have stalked him, or touched him. But…

 

The sight of the kids face, dazed and depressed shifting into shock, and then joy, his eyes bright and sparkly again, with that deep rich thing, Wade must learn the name of that color. Which he can’t because that’s something that soulmates do and is seen as the best bonding thing because stupid people and stupid soulmates and stupid colorblindness. 

 

He sighed and rested his forehead against the wall. 

 

His eyes sparkled and his hair was messy but beautiful and it looked purposeful with no single hair astray. His skin looked soft and perfect, pristine and flecked with warm dark freckles. 

 

Wade never believed in love at first sight, not really… but now he’s pretty goddamned sure he’s in love with this guy. What did the barista say?  Pete? The kid looked annoyed so that’s probably not his real name but it’s close enough... 

 

“Petey..” he whispered, a soft smile stretching across his face. He’s head over heals for this kid. 

 

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and dashed to find his soulmate.

 

Will he actually let the kid see him? Probably not.

  
  


_-_-_ 

  
  


Peter walked into his first lecture with more of a spring in his step. He wasn’t entirely sure his soulmate was there but going mad is better than a life without color. He settled down in his seat, dropping his bag and pulling out his textbook, his notebook, and the pencil binder that kept all of his writing implements, and yes it had an index that showed what was where in both alphabetical and color coordinated. Just because he can’t see the colors doesn’t mean he doesn’t like to draw in them. 

 

He put on his glasses and pulled a blank sheet out of his notebook and flipped through his binder to his sharpies, you can never be too prepared! He pulled each one out in turn and drew a small square on the paper with the name of the color above it… just incase he’s touched again… He already sort of guessed what green was but he doesn’t want to mistake any others. 

 

He folded the paper and put it in his pocket, replacing the markers and putting away his binder.  Colors are weird.

  
  


_-_-_

  
  


Wade was freaking out, “He goes to my school… we’re in the same university??! I mean he’s taking all the advanced nerdy classes that I wouldn’t be able to survive in but damnit!” he was laying on the grass out in one of the courtyards. And talking to himself… 

 

“Fuckin’ destiny, fuck yoU FATE!! It’s just too cliche!  No…” he sighed. He got here on a sports scholarship and has a mild interest in mechanical engineering… There’s no way they would have met had they not literally bumped into each other.  

 

“Fuck whoever wrote this sappy story…” Some other force chose peoples soulmates and brought them together right? What is it’s deal?? Why can’t people live their own lives and choose their own soul mate? 

 

Although he doesn’t regret Petey being picked for him… And if he was in charge he’d ruin everything good… maybe it’s for the best?

 

“Fucking soulmates..” He grumbled, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, he took off the mask and cap to lie down comfortably but it still left him insecure and therefore… he is uncomfortable. 

 

He lightly set his cap over his eyes and stuffed the mask in his pocket. He had like, an hour before Pete got out of that lecture and he’d rather catch some sleep now rather than go to his classes… He’ll be fine.

 

Unless he has more sleepless nights thinking about Pete or the colors… 

 

“Damn Soulmates…” 

  
  


_-_-_

 

Peter looked up at the sky, holding up his paper, trying to see if he could match the color by the grey hues. He sighed and folded the paper, caught between Aqua, lime green, and yellow which all have bright greys and staring at the sky is obviously not good for his eyes so he’ll just stop. Honestly the smog from being in or around a big city would make the sky grey anyway so there’s probably no chance that he’ll see a blue sky anyways.

 

He heard an angry voice and looked up, some guy was laying on the grass talking to himself.. “We’ve all been there dude…” Peter said to himself with a smile, although his breakdown was during his first Finals week here this guy might be screwed for completely different reasons.

 

He found himself walking over to the guy.

 

_-_-_

[{Author’s note: do-do-doot-doot-doo, Do-do-doot-doot-doo senpai! Don’t notice me right now! Oh… hi senpai…}]

_-_-_

 

Wade was ranting once again, freaking out about something when he saw feet coming towards him. 

 

“Hey, dude you ok?” 

 

“Yeah,” He said taking off the hat, planning on scaring the guy off. “I just found out my soulmate is a fucking NEr-” And he froze. The “fucking nerd” himself was standing there, not flinching at all at the sight of his face. 

 

“Is being a nerd a bad thing?” He asked, with perfectly fluffed hair and he was wearing goddamned GLASSES. He had a fucking messenger bag was that always there??? And that smirk… Wade’s gonna die. 

 

“No, I uhh just couldn’t get over how beautiful they were…” he said quietly, progressively dieing inside. 

 

The kid chuckled, “Nice, enjoy them they sound like they’re lucky to have you.” And heart is melting… Nuclear meltdown in 3… 2…

“Yeah I think I’m the lucky one.” Wade replied while stretching, his hood fell, showing more skin. 

 

“You’ll have to take that up with them.” The kid said, looking up. “Either way enjoy that, I got to head to my next class, but you sure you’re ok man?” 

 

“Y-yeah… I’ll be fine…”  He said, staring at this beautiful kid who never even flinched at his skin and said that he’s got a lucky soulmate… “Actually I’m wonderful..” 

 

“Well wonderful, I’m Peter Parker.” All wade could focus on were his eyes, even in grey they were beautiful and they shone… almost distracting from the terrible dad joke. “OUCH! You are way too young to be making those jokes Peter, And I’m Wade..”

 

“See you around?”

 

“Yeah… see ya…” 


End file.
